


Just One More Day

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about loss... and hanging on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written after the news of the cancellation of Moonlight, it was my personal form of therapy to deal with my emotions. This was written before the last episode aired, so in this story the events of the end of Sonata never happened.

  
_To be, or not to be._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_What we want doesn’t matter._

_These things never end well._

  
  
_Funny, somehow though, I never thought it would end like this. So soon. If I could see her smile, hear her laugh… feel the touch of her hand upon mine one more time. If I had just one more day I would do so much differently. Turns out I learned nothing in the past 86 years. Now, the cost of the lesson is more than I can bear._

  
  
The roof was dark, not even a moon in the sky to shed its light upon the tableau. Nevertheless, Josef Konstantin had no trouble seeing the figure sitting against the wall. Vampire sight was too good, sometimes. Mick St. John was motionless except for his finger flicking the lighter in his hand. On. Off. On. Off. The shiny blade of the sword lying at his side reflected the flame.  
  
“I thought I’d find you here.”  
  
“Go away Josef.”  
  
Josef ignored the plea, and instead sat down next to his friend. He idly picked up the sword and studied the sharp edge before drawing it deeply across his hand. He watched the blood pool for a moment, then begin healing. “I heard Talbot went missing.”  
  
“I killed him,” Mick said matter-of-factly, absolutely no emotion in his voice. “Made him suffer first though.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured. Would’ve liked to have been there.” His voice held no trace of his usual snarkiness.  
  
“It’s his fault. If she hadn’t been working for him…”  
  
If Mick had been there. But just this one time, one time in 23 years, he hadn’t. They’d seen each other the night before, rented “Interview with a Vampire” and laughed themselves silly over it. Then he let her go home. He never even told her he loved her. In his better moments he believed she’d known… but she died never having heard the words of his heart. That knowledge made him long for the oblivion of true death.  
  
One time. One time, she needed him and he wasn’t there. And now two lives were over. In the few short weeks they’d been dating, hell, in the entire seven months she’d known him Mick had been waiting. Waiting for her to leave, expecting to lose the one thing that meant more to him than anything ever had. Instead of enjoying every second that he was blessed to have her in his life, he spent it pushing her away and letting fear come between them. He thought she’d run, long before this. This, this was something he just hadn’t seen coming. He still had trouble accepting it. Believing that it could end like this. It felt so wrong. Despite the devastation rotting his insides, he was haunted with the idea that it had to be some big, cosmic mistake that the universe would put right any moment. She’d walk in and light up his world like she always did, tease him about something intimate and embarrassing, her nose crinkling up in that adorable way it did…  
  
Had he expected it to end long before this, or to last forever?  
  
“She would’ve made a great vamp,” Josef decreed, laying the sword back down with careful precision. “Better than you.”  
  
Mick conceded the point with a slight nod. “I’m done. It’s over, no reason to continue. I never wanted any of this, and she was the only reason I was able to do it as long as I did.”  
  
“You think I don’t grieve for _my_ lost love, every single day of my life?” Josef demanded in a voice raw with emotion.  
  
“Yeah. But for you there’s still hope. Sarah could come out of it one day.”  
  
“Or I could spend the next couple of centuries waiting. At least you have closure. You can grieve and move on.”  
  
Mick laughed. Despite being a vampire, the sound caused a chill to run up Josef’s spine. “You’ve been a good friend. I probably wouldn’t have made it through those early years without you, either. Thank you, my brother -- for everything.”  
  
“Do you think this is what she’d want?” Josef asked desperately.  
  
“What we want doesn’t matter.”  
  
“No. Tell me. What do you think Beth would say if she knew what you’re planning?”  
  
For the first time since he arrived, Mick looked at him. His eyes were dead. “I don’t care.”  
  
“You don’t care about anyone who cares about you then, is that what you’re saying? Anyone who’s invested time and interest and—“ Josef stumbled to a halt.  
  
And maybe Josef was lonely too, and maybe he hated to be alone because when he was the press of centuries wore on him and the darkness wasn’t comforting. And he was losing the only friend who loved him for more than his money. Still, he was a survivor. He clung to life and refused to give in and fought any attempt death made on his undead life. Because living was still better than the alternative – oblivion. Mick however, craved oblivion. He would thirst after it relentlessly until he’d drunk from its soothing black waters.  
  
“What do you want from me, Josef?” Mick whispered.  
  
“One more day.” Josef grabbed the lighter from Mick’s hand and threw it across the roof. “I want one more day. For me.”  
  
How many One More Days could he negotiate for? Enough? Or was it just postponing the inevitable? Did he have what it takes to find that key that would lock Mick to this immortal coil? In the end it didn’t matter, because he’d take every day, every minute as a gift worth fighting to keep. As long as possible.  
  
Josef Konstantin wanted to survive.  
  
Mick St. John wanted peace.  
  
“One more day.”  
  
  



End file.
